a love that never fails
by zoeythara
Summary: Vaas X Jason. this is a SEQUEL to my story a failed escape. so if you want to read that go check it out before you come here, and if you've read a failed escape you should know what it's about so... rated for violence/gore, language, ext.
1. Chapter 1

AN~ HEY HEY HEY…. Hey… this is a sequel, if you want to read the story prior, which you should do if you haven't or you'll be very confused, so go read it like now, link the description.

(Riley POV) not a typo

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, as a spray of bullets chased after me. I dove behind the corner of a metal building, scraping up my skin in the process. I looked around the corner at the men, their fire not letting up at all.

I lifted my gun. it felt heavy in my hands as I aimed it at the men. I took a few shots, the gun coming to life in my hands. I emptied the clip, not even hitting one of them. I pulled the gun back in disbelief. I heard a yell from behind me as a man jumped down from the top of the building I'd been hiding behind.

I rolled across the ground, avoiding the blow from his knife. I quickly scrambled to my feet. Dodging the man's knife a few more times. I pulled out my own knife and closed my eyes, bringing the knife down hard.

My eyes flew open as I felt the blade sink into the flesh on the man's neck. I hadn't expected to hit him. I let go of the knife and quickly backed away as blood gushed and poured out of the wound. I gagged, turning away from the man's corpse.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

(Jason POV)

"Vaas, why are we out here?" he smirked, glancing back at me.

"I wanted to spend some time with you." I sighed, shaking my foot trying to get the sand out of my shoe.

"Can't we do that back at the camp where there's no sand, and shade." I the sweat running down my brow away. Vaas sighed.

(Flashback to earlier that day)

(Vaas POV)

"So hermano, spill." My eyes scanned over the man's body, as he shook in front of me.

"I-I don't know man. How am I supposed to know something like that?!" he sobbed bringing his gaze up to me, but not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, you fucking do. You said you came her with your wife because you wanted to have a "romantic vacation". What do you do to be romantic?!" I yelled at the man, bringing the blade of my knife under his neck. He flinched away.

"I don't know! Uh, take them out to dinner…. Uh, bring them flowers…. A walk on the beach." I chuckled, bringing the knife away from his neck.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

(Back to present)

(Jason POV)

Vaas chuckled.

"I just thought it would be nice to walk on the beach with you." He slowed down so that he was walking next to me. I felt his hand travel down my arm until it was grasping mine. I smiled giving his hand a loving squeeze.

He stopped walking and turned to face me. I smiled at him. He leaned his head closer to mine until our lips meant. I melted into his kiss. It was sweet and warm as they always were. His hands came up and tangled themselves in my hair, bringing me closer to him. I moaned against his lips, wanting more. After a moment he slowly pulled away from me, looking into my eyes with lust filled ones.

"Jason, I love y-"

*ring ring*

Vaas's lips turned down into a frown as he yanked his phone out of his pocket, quickly silencing it without even looking to see who it was.

He turned back to me and smiled.

"Now… where were we?" he said seductively, bringing our lips closer.

*Ring ring*

Vaas whipped his phone out, silencing it again.

*Ring ring*

Vaas growled, pulling away from me, and whipping open his phone.

"What the fuck do you want?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"VAAS! You better get you sorry ass down here right now!" the voice on the other side of the line screeched. It was so loud I could hear it clearly from where I was standing. The voice obviously belonged to Hoyt, no one else would dare to talk to Vaas like that.

Vaas pulled the phone away from his ear, and clucked his tongue.

"Well fuck." He said waving his hand in the air.

(Riley POV)

'Finally, I finally found you fucker.' I steadied my aim at the man's head. I had stormed the entire camp just to find that he wasn't there. I was chased out of the camp, and stumbled upon him by chance while making my escape.

You would think a man with suck distinct features as a Mohawk wouldn't be that hard to find, well you'd be wrong. I help my breath leveling the gun, and closed one of my eyes, pulling the trigger.

(Jason POV)

A gunshot echoed through the air around me. I quickly spun around trying to locate its source.

"Uggh…. Fuck." I heard Vaas choke out. I whipped around to see him clutching his arm, blood spilling out from under his fingers.

"Vaas!" I shouted, quickly running to his aid.

"I'm fine… I'm fine. The fucker just got me in the arm." I heard a rustle in the trees behind me. My hand flew down to the gun holstered at my side, Ready to shoot whoever did this.

I saw the outline of a man as he ran back into the cover of the plants, back into the jungle.

My eyes narrowed.

"I'm gonna kill that mother fucker."

I helped Vaas back to the camp. He acted tough, especially in front of his men, but I could tell he was in pain. We went back to our shack, and I sat him down on the bed, pulling out medical supplies. Luckily, the bullet just grazed the skin, rather deep, but at least the bullet wasn't still in there. I treated and wrapped it up.

Vaas patted my arm.

"Thanks Jason" he said softly. I nodded standing up. Seeing as Vaas was now taken care of I walked over to the door, turning the knob.

"I'm gonna catch the fucker that did this." I was out the door before Vaas could argue.

(Riley POV)

"oh god, oh god, oh god." This was all I could think, this was all I could say. Denis had been right, my brother was working with that monster Vaas!

(Flash back)

Denis leaned over the map laid out on the wood table.

"We think they are here, here, or here." He pointed to various locations on the map, all relatively close to each other. He looked up at me seriously.

"Riley, Jason is a traitor. He is no longer the man that I knew, the man that was your brother. You need to kill him, for the Rakyat's sake, and for yours as well."

I looked down at the ground, my stomach swirling.

"C-can't we just kill Vaas. I mean he is the problem after all… not my brother."

Denis sighed, rubbing circles on his temples, for a moment.

"Let's just start with Vaas. Like you said he is the main problem. We'll talk about Jason later."

I nodded relived that if, at least for now, I would not have to kill my brother.

(End flash back)

Jason was with Vaas, even helped him when he was shot. I put my head in my hands, not sure what to do, not sure what to even think anymore. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

Denis opened it, and walked inside. He looked at me expectantly.

"I-I….I shot him…" I said, not meeting his gaze.

"And?"

"….He got away." Denis sighed then walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Everyone, even me, makes mistakes. We will have to try again soon though, to make certain they do not change their location."

I gulped, nodding at him. What had I gotten myself into?


End file.
